deanandsammy05s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate James
Kaitlyn Mary "Kate" James is a hunter, along with her crush, Dean and best friend Sam. She's not blood related but the Winchester's view her as family. After the demon Azazel killed her mother, Kate's father began to rasie her in the life with John Winchester and his boys. After Joe was killed she was left in the hand of her godfather- John Winchester. History |-|Early Life= Kate James was born on October-31-1983 to Joe and Rose James in Lawrence, Kansas. She is the couple's third and last child. Fifteen years younger than her older sister Danielle and Twelve years older than Elizabeth. When Kate was exactly six months old on April 30, 1984, her mother, Rose, was killed in her nursery by the Yellow-Eyed demon Azazel. She still kind of a psychic trauma due to this day and doesn't like Halloween, even though its also her birthday. Six month old Kate was saved from the ensuing fire when her father came into her nursery and saw in scene. Her parents were watching John Winchesters sons while him and Joe were at work. So when Dean felt the heat like he did the night his mother died he went to go check on Sam and Kate. Joe gave Sam and Kate to Dean and told him to go outside away from the fire. Afterwards his old friend, John Winchester to see his boys and talk to Joe. John and Joe often worked together on cases. During that time Kate, and John's two son's Sam and Dean would often hang out. Since they were closer to her age. In 1987, her older sister Danielle was tragically murdered. Kate was with her while her father and Elixabeth were on a case somewhere else. She doen't really know what happened to her. So after a lot of tears later she called her father and he had John come find her. Not that long after Danielle died In 1988, Kate and her father got into a bad car accident. The car caught on fire and Joe couldn't get out. But he made sure Kate got out and told her to go find the motel they were supposed to meet John at. She didn't want to but she did what he said anyways. From there on she's been raised by John Winchester, along with being on the road with him and his two sons, Dean and Sam Winchester. |-|Don't Lie to Me= In Women in White, After getting Sam from Stanford Sam, Dean, and Kate went to Jericho, California to try and find John who's missing. While there Kate told Sam about her crush on Dean. They ended up finishing a case John had started. Though Dean and Kate managed to get arrested. After breaking out they tracked Sam down to an abandoned house. Which was where the women in white they were hunting was killed. After everything was over Dean and Kate took Sam back to Stanford. But after they left Kate and Dean got into a fight about Kate not telling Dean she almost went to college. After getting a bad feeling they went back to see Sam, only to find out his girlfriend was killed. Sam, Dean, and Kate spent a week at Stanford trying to find out if the thing that killed Jess was still there. But eventually they left to try and go find John. In Wendigo, Sam teased Kate about her crush on Dean though he was oblivious each time. Appearance Kate has long dark straight hair that she usually keeps down. She has choclate brown eyes and a tan complection. But she is also 5'3 making her shorter than both Sam and Dean Winchester by a lot. She usually wears t-shirts, skinny jeans, boots, and a jacket. Except when she has to wear a discuise for a case. She also wears her mothers locket that use to belong to her mother and then to her sister, Danielle. It is a way for her to remeber them. Kate also has a tattoo of a rose that she got when she was sixteen. Since her mothers' name is Rose she wanted to honor her. Powers and abilities Human Abilities Kate, was trained by her father along with John Winchester from early childhood as a hunter of the supernatural, possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities. Kate is excellent with martial arts fighting. She is also well-versed in weapons use, from blades to firearms and can kill any creature that is affected by this type of weaponry. Special Child Abilities As a result of being visited in the night by Azazel and branded as one of the Special Children *'Telepathy': The ability to read another being's thoughts And to cummaticae through your head. This began around the time she turned twenty-two. Health and Vitals *Was in a burning building 30th, 1984 *Was in a car accident 1988 *Went inside a burning building 2nd, 2005 Gallery KateSinger-DontLieToMe.jpg|Don't Lie to Me Notes KateLocket.jpg|Kate's locket that belonged to her mother before she died KateTattoo.jpg|Kate's tattoo on her hip Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural Character Category:Special Child